pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pachirisu3
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 00:49, 26 July 2009 --Pachirisu3Talk to ME! 23:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3Talk to ME! 23:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3Talk to ME! 23:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3Talk to ME! 23:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3Talk to ME! 23:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 23:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 23:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 00:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 00:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 00:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) sorry i once again have tried to get it to work. i dont know what's wrong with it but i will try once more.----Rotom45 I will take over your computer! 22:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) oh wait i know what happened!!! you spelled background wrong! go and fix it, just put a g in. the whole signature is on my talk page. oh and also if you look on my talk, it says that i will write back to you on my talk. just to let you know.----Rotom45 I will take over your computer! 22:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) yah just another update. we arent aloud to say things like Cheepah and rotomrotom anymore. it's called spam and one of the sysops told us not to do that anymore. it's kinda against the wiki rules, no spamming. i just needed to tell you that, cuz ya know, we could get banned.----Rotom45 I will take over your computer! 16:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!!!!! Excuse me, I'm Alexia, I'm from wikidex, and pokeespectaculos, I speak spanish and A LITTLE OF ENGLISH I'm from Uruguay, Emm, sorry, but this part I write in spanish, 'cause I don't know write it in english, sorry again: I want to know para que es esta wiki, si es como Wikidex y en que podría colaborar. Thank you, very mutch. Okay, well, see you. PD: I like Pachirisu too, but I love Pichu!!!! Jeje, emm, I like your Pachirisu, and are you a girl?? Bye!! Kisses. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) PD: Sorry. It's: User:HarukaAngel, es que en mis preferencias tengo mi firma como: Usuario, pero aquí es en inglés xD O sea: User. User:HarukaAngel Hi!!! I'm Haruka, again n_n Sorry if I'm annoying. Well, I would like us be friends, if you want, of course. Do you write novels about pokémon? Because my friend created a wiki for them, there I am administrator. If you like, I would be delighted of you go. Well, thanks for your time, see you and happy new year bye n_n PD: I translated some of this with the "Google translator", so I hope this is good =S --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 23:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ♥Hello, how r u? n_n♥ The link of the wikia is: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Poke_Espectaculos and, yes! I have seen your eevee, it's a pretty pokémon, very sweet. I like Eevee, and Glaceon's my favourite Eeveelution. I'm on other wikia too: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:HarukaAngel you know that? It's in spanish, hehe. Well, bye, friend, kisses. See u n_n....♥♥♥!! --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) And, look this, I translated some tings, hehe. Maybe you already know them, but I wanted to give you, x3 *English: "Hi/Hello" Spanish: "Hola"...this is obvious, haha xD *English: "I'm" Spanish: "Yo soy" or "Yo estoy" sometimes, only say "Soy" or "Estoy" n.n *''I like"_''"Me gusta" *''"I love"_''"Amo" *''"I"'' or "Me"''_"Yo"'' Then, I'll give you more n_n A question...how old r u? I'm 12 xd and what's your really name? xd And, one more thing... *''"Usted", are a way of saying you, but formal. And, ''"tú" is a more informal, to talk to almost everyone. Here in Uruguay, we don't say: "Tú", we say: "Vos", hehe. This is when you talk with a''' person. Well, I hope this server you n_n Goodbye, be well. Kisses★★★★...!! --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 01:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Genesjs Hi, my name is Genesjs! :D I am new to this Wiki, but I'm a fan of Pokemon too. I don't have any friends here, so I was wondering if you'd like to become my first friend on this Wiki? Phoenix the Cat 00:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Hi, Zel! :D Heh, I didn't know that you had a seprerate account here, too... ^_^' So what's up? Phoenix the Cat 22:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi I love Pachirisu User:Duskullbone hi Pachi!--Rotom45 I will take over your computer! 01:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Your birthday is August 4th lol. I know because you said so on Rotom45's talk page. User:Duskullbone Hey! '''Hi! Do you remember me?¿ I hope you do, 'cause I do! haha ;P I'm Haruka/Haru! How are you?¿ Well... I was wonderin' what happened to you... =( I wanted talk to you, 'cause it's funny and cute do that =)=) And... you're really a good friend, even we talked between us just a little... But, you know, you're very... mmm... cool, really! Okay, I just wanna talk to you again, haha =P I miss you, Pachi! You're sooooo cool and it's really cool talk to someone from USA too!! I hope see you again!! See yaa, Pachii!!! Take care, you're great, my friend! [[User:HarukaAngel|'*`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´*' ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 19:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ]] Oh! And you know what?¿ 17 april was my birthday! haha, and the one gift I want, it's see you again 'cause I don't like lose my friends... =( Pachiii!! Hii! How have u been? I hope you're okay... are you here right now? 'cause I'm in the chat and if you want, we can talk n.n bye! ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 22:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC)